Show And Tell
by Digi-diva
Summary: It's show and tell day at Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke's school. While TK and Kari get the usual A, will Daisuke astonish them all with the help of a certain big sister? WARNING: SIBLINGNESS!!! (not incest!)


Okay, this is kinda PWP, but it is sooo kawaii (imo), and has Daisuke hero-worshipping Jun

Okay, this is kinda PWP, but it is sooo kawaii (imo), and has Daisuke hero-worshipping Jun! What more could we ask for hmm? 

Disclaimer: I do own Digimon! Really I do! *nose grows several feet* The 'Suke-panda' nickname isn't mine, but I forgot who originally had it. IT IS SOOOO CUTE!!!! 

Hikari held the box of crayons in her hands and walked to the front of the class. Show and Tell was always fun but when you were doing it, butterflies roaming around in your stomach could ruin the experience without the right kind of net. 

"For Show and Tell I brought a box of crayons," Hikari began. 

Her teacher frowned. He was hoping that this Yagami child wouldn't slack of like her brother did during his Kindergarten days, and bring something with a purpose. 

"I've always loved drawing, and these crayons are very special! My brother Taichi gave them to me when I got back from the hospital one time, and he told me that they were magic. These crayons can bring life to any boring picture and make it more interesting! Taichi also got me a coloring book, and I colored every picture. And they looked alive with the color, and when I looked at them, they made me feel better, and I'm not sick anymore, and it is all because of the crayons!" Hikari beamed. 

Her teacher was a bit surprised. She thought some crayons healed her sickness? He looked at her face, and realized she truly did believe her crayons were magic. He smiled and gave her an A. 

Hikari walked up to her seat, and Takeru walked up. 

"I brought a harmonica for Show and Tell. But it isn't just any harmonica. It is my brother Yamato's old one. He doesn't live with us anymore, and I don't get to see him a lot. He gave me this to remember him by. he would play songs on it when I couldn't sleep, and he taught me this one," Takeru said, bringing the harmonica to his lips, playing a melody so soft, everyone in the class almost fell asleep. 

The teacher clapped and thanked Takeru for the performance. He gave him an A also. He grimaced realizing who was next. 

"Daisuke? Your turn." 

Daisuke grinned and walked outside of the class. The teacher looked surprised, but before he could go out to investigate, Daisuke returned with an older girl holding his hand. 

"For show and tell, I brought my big sister Jun. She is SO cool! She's pra-pra-prict," Daisuke stuttered. 

"Practically." his sister supplied. 

Daisuke smiled gratefully, and continued, "She's practically my mother! She taught me to read, and to play soccer, and she draws with me, and she's teaching me how to write and sing, and she can cook ANYTHING!" 

Jun was slightly blushing, but didn't say anything. 

"Jun is really smart too, and she can do really hard math problems really easy! Watch," Daisuke said happily, "Jun, what is 4+1?" 

"Five," Jun said without hesitation. 

"See! Plus she writes awesome songs, and she can play piano, and bass, and she can play harmonica too Takeru!" Daisuke stuck out his tongue to the young blonde. 

"Jun is the coolest thing I own!" Daisuke said. 

The teacher looked at the two with slight amusement in his eyes. _How cute, a brother and sister who actually get along._

"Jun can fight too! She beats up anything and anyone who messes with me! When we lived in America she did gymnastics, and she was only five then!" 

Daisuke's teacher stared slightly at Jun. She must only be eight or so...She was truly gifted! 

"But Jun has to go back to class now, so I gotta end my show and tell!" Daisuke said a bit sadly. 

As Jun hugged Daisuke and ruffled up his hair, the teacher was contemplating Daisuke's grade. He grinned at Daisuke at marked down his grade. 

A+ 

--- 

The teacher jumped at the end of class bell rang, and all his students ran out of the room, except Daisuke who was trying to put all his supplies in his backpack, but he had so much junk, it wouldn't go in. His sister walked in, apparently looking for the young boy. She grinned, watching his dilemma. 

"Hey Suke-panda! Need some help?" Jun asked, not waiting for an answer. She opened up her own backpack, and crammed the rest of Daisuke's things in there. 

"Come on lil' bro! Soccer game in the park! I hear Yagami Taichi is playing, think I can beat him?" 

Daisuke nodded and grinned, showing off his few teeth, and walked hand in hand with his sister out of the door. 

Like it? Yes, I know, it had no plot, but it was cute! And it had some of that Daisuke/Jun siblingness we all love, right? Please leave a review! If you're signed in it only takes two seconds to type in, 'I liked it', so why not review? 


End file.
